The present invention concerns a wiping strip for a motor vehicle windshield wiper, comprising:                a heel for fixing to the arm of a windshield wiper,        a wiping lip,        a flexible joint part connecting the lip to the heel, the lip extending according to a median axial plane of the wiping strip, and the joint part comprising two flexible curved walls, substantially symmetrical in relation to one another with respect to this plane, and defining a recess between them and the heel, and        an abutment protruding from the heel into the recess, symmetrical with respect to said plane, and intended to be contacted by the walls and thus to limit the bending deformation of the joint part.        
In known wiping strips of this type, the joint part can be subjected to important deformations, during operation, in particular when the windshield has defects or surface irregularities.
In such known wiping strips, the abutment is essentially rigid, so that it does not undergo any substantial deformation when the flexible walls of the joint part come to press on it.
Thus, for important deformations of the joint part, shocks and frictions occur between the latter and the abutment, which generate noise and wiping defects. This noise can reach a relatively high level and constitute a nuisance, even though the wiping pressure applied to the wiping strip to improve its effectiveness is generally high.